parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/8
Boz *Meanwhile, Our heroes wait to make there next move.* Iceman: well lets continue to the SWYW thread so we can find an admin, its our only hope. Stasis: Icemans right, lets get going, that tear is getting bigger by the minute. *So Boozerman and Celest join our heroes and continue there journey to the SWYW thread* *Meanwhile...again, in one of the dark corners of Sonic Paradox* ?????: So? How did the ambush go? Noob: My Newbieness, we can't stop them now they have mods on there side, we could have had our warning levels put up. ?????: Mods you say? Well I guess were going to have to get ride of them now aren't we? and when we destroy them, there will be nothing to stop us from entering that tear! For I am KING NOOB!! BLAHAHAHAHAHAGAGAGA!!!! *Who is King Noob? and how will our Heroes stop him?* Well lets just wait and find out shall we. Bit Master As our heroes arrive at the stream-themed thread, they come across a rather disappointing note on the wall. It seems there is an event going on at the stream, but looking at it, this note has been up here for quite a number of hours. Chio: How interesting, Jake is beating his drums. Iceman: Damn, he must be done by now. Gamebuddy: Indeed, 5 hours is too exhausting for any man. Celest: People might still be there, guys. I wouldn't frikken give up yet. Chio: Well I frequently travel down to the stream, so I'll lead you guys there. It's no trouble to me. And so our heroes depart towards the neighboring village. As they get towards the edge of the local lands of Sonic Paradox, the grass trees seem to be fuller and less gnawed into. In the distance, some movement is heard, but they couldn't make anything out. Boz: The outskirts of this forum seem almost... lived in. Stasis: Perhaps someone's retreating here. Boozer: If that's true he's a smart guy, this place is a frikken battlezone. Chio: Well let's not dawdle for too long. We have a forum to save. And so the group cross the line into the forest that is the border between Sonic Paradox and Stream What You Want. A bit of noise is heard again, and a sense of unease drapes over the shoulders of our fated warriors. Iceman: Is someone following us? Boozer: I'll bring down whatever sonofagun tries to take us on. Let's get moving. And they press on... CelestOrion *Little did they know, that somewhere in between Sonic Paradox and SWYW, lay a place truly despicable, yet ranked with many amongst them. Indeed, it was Newgrounds, home to some of the filthiest noobs and trolls you've ever imagined. The place had grown so huge, that it blocked their path from heading there directly.* Celest: Oh no, this doesn't look good. Boz: What do you mean? Booze: I said I'd take down anyone who tries to take us on. *Swags down some beer* Celest: Yeah, but...our mod powers are useless here!! *Just as he finishes these words, some rather large cave trolls headed their way, followed by some spiteful noobs. The stench was overpowering.* Category:Transcript